


Visitor

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [20]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Freeform, Korrasami Week 2016, Quickies, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Mako gets back into town and goes to visit his two exs' apartment for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may be in grad school, but I can't just IGNORE Korrasami week.

Mako knocked on his friends' door. Finally back in town after helping Wu restore order to Ba Sing Se, and already Bolin had dispatched him to deal with a 'Team Avatar emergency!' He rolled his eyes, thinking about it, but was happy to finally see Korra and Asami's apartment. Though, from what he'd heard, he shouldn't be.

The door opened just a crack. “Oh! Mako, when did you get in?” Korra said, peeking out. She opened the door just enough further for her to slip through, pulling it closed behind her before wrapping Mako in a quick hug. “It's been ages!”

“Seems like,” he said, hugging her back but eyeing the door dubiously. “Is Asami home, too?”

“Yeah. Let me go get her, we'll be right out and take you to lunch—”

Mako moved to get past her, but she stepped in his way. He quirked an eyebrow, and she scratched the back of her neck, blushing.

“She's not like, naked in there or anything, is she?”

Korra blushed furiously. “No! Not at the moment, at least. It's just... we didn't expect company.”

“Right,” Mako said. “I lived with Bolin for years, its not like I haven't seen a little mess.”

“Yeah, well, you know,” Korra shrugged. “We fell a little behind on chores, but you know Asami, she wouldn't want to shatter anyone's idea of her—hey!”

Mako ducked past her, jerking the knob forward enough to barrel into the door.

It opened about a foot before hitting hard resistance.

“C'mon, Mako, not right now! Tomorrow, you can come and visit...”

Mako craned his head through the door, and saw what looked like the contents of an entire building's dumpster exploded in their apartment. Takeout containers covered every flat surface, spilling onto the floor beside them, while plates and cups and garments were scattered everywhere. The door itself was hitting a pile of shoes and coats so deep that somebody could easily be hiding underneath.

Asami stepped over something to get into the room, took one look at Mako, and went white as a sheet. “Oh! Um... hi.”

Mako pinched his nose. “Let me in.”

“I-I...”

“I tried to stop him!” Korra shouted from the hall, tugging at his shoulder.

“I've already seen it,” Mako said. “Now are you going to let me come in and help, or...?”

“We're perfectly capable of cleaning!” Korra insisted. “Just... not always... willing.”

He sidled into the apartment, surveying the damage.

“You don't seem surprised,” Asami said, frowning.

“I remember picking up after both of you,” he said. “You grew up in a mansion with servants tidying up, and she grew up on a compound where the White Lotus kept things neat. And neither of you have had roommates before. Shared chores are harder to work out than you'd think.”

“If Korra wasn't so stubborn—”

“I only have a few things, Asami has SO MANY clothes!”

“Just a few dishes, it really isn't that big a deal to—”

“—keeps an entire office to herself, and it's just as messy as—”

“—don't understand what's so hard about taking out one bag of garbage every time she—”

“—wouldn't let me just airbend it out the window!”

“Enough, guys!” Mako laughed, his hands up to fend them off. “Let's start with getting this place in order, then I'll help arbitrate, okay?”

“Mako,” Asami smiled, “thank you, but—”

“Thanksthat'llbegreat!” Korra interjected, suddenly at her girlfriend's side. She wrapped her arm around Asami's waist as she continued, “besides, him being here will help with the biggest obstacle of all.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “What's that?”

Korra's eyes were low, and a low sound escaped her throat. “You telling me you never noticed?” She leaned up, trapping Asami's lips with hers.

Asami's eyes closed, and she began to respond.

Mako cleared his throat. They stopped making out at once, Asami at least having the decency to blush. Korra just looked smug.

He chuckled. “Okay. First thing then: you both start in separate rooms.”

Asami nodded. Korra pouted.

This was going to be a long evening. But he couldn't think of another couple he'd rather share it with.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082712) by [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft)




End file.
